The Man of the Week
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Gil Grissom se retrouve au centre de l'attention de jeunes journalistes en herbe pas si inconnus. Xover CSISmallvilleSpiderMan
1. 1ère partie

**The Man Of The Week**

**Auteur : **Leslie

**Résumé : **Un cross-over entre CSI, Smallville et Spider-Man... ça donne quoi à votre avis ? Plus sérieusement, Gil Grissom se trouve être The Man of the Week pour de jeunes journalistes en herbe...

**Spoilers : **CSI : saison 4 – SM : post film n°1

**Disclaimer :** Aha comme si j'avais la série! Et non, elle appartien à la bande à Zuicker mais elle mérite tout de même plus d'attention de la part de son créateur! niark

**Notes : **Encore une histoire sortant de mon imagination bizarre et de ma passion pour les comics. La sortie de SM2 au ciné y est aussi pour quelque chose...

Autres notes : Merci pour toutes les reviews sur mes autres fics ! A propos de **4X24**, il n'y a pas de suite. J'ai écris ce fic en pensant que le lecteur pourrait imaginer la suite comme il l'entendait. Désolée donc pour ceux qui attendait une autre partie

**

* * *

**

**Las Vegas, vendredi en fin de journée : .**

" Dites-moi que je rêve ! " s'écria un Gil Grissom particulièrement sur les nerfs

" Je suis désolé Gil, mais c'est la pure vérité. Je suis moi-même un des membres du jury de ce concours " répondit Robert Carvallo le directeur du labo criminel du LVMPD

" Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas l'équipe d'Ecklie qui s'en chargerait ? "

" Simplement parce qu'ils sont tous sur une très grosse enquête et qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de s'en sortir. Et entre nous, c'est vous que j'ai présenté. " lui confia-t-il

" C'est très amical de votre part mais puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? " demanda le scientifique

" Vous avez une renommé nationale dans votre domaine, votre équipe est une des meilleures qui soit et c'est grâce à vous si notre labo est un des premiers du classement. "

" Quel est le réel but de ce concours rencontre ? " voulu savoir Grissom qui n'aimait guère l'idée et accusait Carvallo de vouloir se faire de la pub.

" Il va permettre à de jeunes étudiants qui s'intéressent au journalisme de faire découvrir votre métier. Ils vont donc vous poser des questions et en rentrant chez eux, ils devront rédiger un article qui paraîtra dans le quotidien auprès duquel ils se sont inscrits. " lui expliqua-t-il calmement

" Et comment suis-je sensé procéder avec eux ? Surtout pour ce qui est des scènes. Combien sont-ils ? "

" Ils seront quatre. Vous devez leur montrer les labos, vos techniques et pour ce qui est des scènes, je vous laisse libre de décider. Je sais que vous vous en tirerez bien, je vous fais confiance Gil. "

" Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir avant de partir ? " le visage du scientifique s'était assombri considérablement

" Oui. Je veux que vous fassiez équipe avec Sara Sidle durant la durée de cette 'mission' " lui annonça-t-il déterminé

" Pourquoi ce choix ? Si j'ose demander " dit-il surpris

" C'est l'un des meilleurs éléments de votre équipe, probablement la meilleure après vous. En plus de ça, elle avait postulé pour la promotion qui ne lui a pas été accordée. Je lui offre donc la possibilité de se mettre en valeur. "

Grissom acquiesça, sachant que tout ce qu'il venait de dire sur la jeune femme était vrai. Il se sentait une fois de plus coupable de ne pas l'avoir recommandé pour la promotion. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en phase de reconstruire leur amitié. La promotion, l'affaire Debbie Marlin et le triste épisode de son arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse étaient loin derrière.

Deux mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit où il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle. Une violente dispute s'en était suivie durant laquelle Sara lui avait alors annoncé son intention de démissionner, ne supportant plus de se faire rabaisser à chaque occasion possible. Grissom avait alors paniqué et s'était carrément mis à la supplier de rester. Il lui avait promis qu'il changerait et Sara ne savait plus quoi penser. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le passé et malgré sa volonté de partir, elle avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. C'était sa dernière. Ils avaient par la suite concluent qu'ils devaient en premier lieu reconstruire leur amitié qui avait volée en éclats depuis longtemps. Ils devaient également retrouver la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre autrefois.

" Je vous laisse donc le soin de lui annoncer la nouvelle vous-même. Ah, j'oubliais, voici la liste de vos 'stagiaires' ainsi que quelques informations les concernant. " dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe brune

" Ils arrivent lundi, c'est bien ça ? " le directeur acquiesça

Grissom prit l'enveloppe d'un air résigné et quitta le bureau de Carvallo. Son équipe devait arriver dans une heure, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'occuper de la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau.

En passant devant la salle de pause, il vit Sara près de la machine à café et apparemment très absorbée dans un magazine.

Il sourit légèrement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Une fois dans le calme de son bureau, il se mit assis et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il découvrit alors deux noms –les deux autres n'étant confirmés qu'à leur arrivée à Las Vegas– :

- -Chloé Sullivan, lycéenne à Smallville, Kansas. Rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée 'La Torche'. Inscrite auprès du quotidien Daily Planet de Metropolis.

- -Peter Parker, étudiant à l'université de Columbia, New York. Pigiste au Daily Bugle et inscrit auprès de ce quotidien.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Grissom, il découvrit que Peter Parker avait reçu le prix scientifique lors de sa remise des diplômes.

Il était également inscrit que les jeunes résideraient au Bellagio et auraient à leur disposition un véhicule.

' Et nous qui devons supplier pour avoir de nouveaux matériels… ' pensa-t-il ironiquement

Il mit les papiers de côté et s'attaqua à sa pile de dossier.

Une heure plus tard, il entra dans la salle de briefing où l'attendait son équipe.

" Bonsoir tout le monde " dit-il en enchaînant avant que ses collègues ne lui répondent :

" Bien, pour ce soir : Nick et Catherine, un hold-up qui mal tourné. Warrick, un cambriolage à Henderson, le détective Vartan est déjà sur les lieux. " annonça-t-il

Les trois CSIs se levèrent sans un mot et quittèrent les lieux. Sara avait un drôle de pressentiment, elle regardait son superviseur, espérant savoir ce qui se passait.

" Sara, dans mon bureau " dit-il simplement

" Ok " répondit-elle en appréhension

Elle le suivit alors à travers les couloirs du labo, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Arrivés devant sa porte, il la laissa passer en premier et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il alla alors s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et fit signa à Sara de prendre une chaise. Celle-ci s'exécuta, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

" J'ai eu une discussion avec Carvallo tout à l'heure " finit-il par dire

Sara sentit la peur l'envahir. 'Je sens que c'est pas bon pour moi… ' se dit-elle

" Je suis suspendue… ou virée ? " demanda-t-elle une bonne fois pour toute

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant que Grissom ne percute.

" Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout Sara ! " répondit-il

Sara émit un long soupir de soulagement. 'C'est déjà ça ' pensa-t-elle

" Il n'est pas question de licenciement ou autre… " rassura-t-il

" Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? " s'impatienta-t-elle

" Et bien, il se trouve qu'un concours a été organisé par les quotidiens de plusieurs grandes villes. Le concours est destiné à mieux faire connaître notre job, particulièrement aux jeunes. Il se trouve que notre labo est un des participants et on m'a chargé de m'occuper des gagnants pour Vegas. " expliqua-t-il

" Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire avec eux ? " lui demanda-t-elle intriguée

" Apparemment répondre à leurs questions, leur montrer notre lieu de travail… tout ce qui est relatif au job. Chaque équipe devra rédiger un article qui sera publié dans le quotidien où ils se sont inscrits " poursuivit-il

" Intéressant comme concours. Une question cependant : pourquoi suis-je ici ? "

Grissom inspira profondément avant de lui répondre :

" Carvallo veut que tu fasses équipe avec moi "

" Vraiment ? " répondit-elle sceptique

" Oui. Il a mis tes compétences en avant et voudrait mettre ta carrière en valeur, vu ce qui s'est passé avec l'échec de la promotion. "

Un 'oh' se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et redevint des plus sérieuses.

" Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Et bien, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je sens que ça va être passionnant ! Quand doivent-ils arriver ? "

" Lundi, ils seront quatre. Deux viennent de New York et les deux autres de Smallville dans le … "

" Kansas " acheva-t-elle pour lui

Grissom lui porta un regard interrogateur.

" Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la capitale des météorites ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Euh non "

" Une chute de météorite en 89 a pratiquement détruit la ville. Depuis, des tas des phénomènes bizarres sont apparus. " raconta-t-elle

" Des phénomènes bizarres ? Dans le genre paranormal ? " demanda-t-il incrédule

" Oui "

" Ok, en attendant, nous avons un meurtre déguisé en suicide qui nous attend et il n'y a là rien de paranormal. Brass nous attend. " annonça-t-il en se levant et impatient de se mettre au travail

Sara ne put réprimer un sourire, le voyant aussi enjoué à l'idée de changer de sujet pour aller mener son enquête. Ils quittèrent le bureau en vue d'une longue soirée à côtoyer la mort.

**1 semaine auparavant à Smallville, Kansas**

C'était la fin de la journée pour les lycéens du Smallville High. Pete Ross et son ami Clark Kent se retrouvaient au bureau du journal du lycée, appelé 'La Torche'.

" Je me demande ce que Chloé a de si important à nous annoncer. Je devrais être à l'entraînement de foot. " annonça Pete impatient

" Calme-toi Pete, je suis sûr que ça en vaut la peine " le rassura Clark

" D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Elle aurait déjà dû être là ! "

Comme un fait exprès, Chloé se matérialisa dans l'entrée du bureau, l'air radieux. Elle se précipita vers les garçons et leur annonça triomphante :

" Devinez qui va partir à Las Vegas interviewer un des meilleurs CSI du pays ! "

" C'est pas vrai, t'as gagné le concours ? " lui demanda Clark étonné

" Ouiiiiii ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse ! Je vais avoir mon propre article dans le Daily Planet ! " s'écria-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de montrer le papier à ses amis.

" Mais tu as décidé qui emmener avec toi ? C'est un voyage pour deux non ? " se rappela Clark

La mine de la jeune fille s'assombrie.

" Non pas encore… mais ce serait probablement un de vous deux… "

" Je peux déjà t'annoncer que je ne pourrais pas venir. J'ai un match important la semaine prochaine." annonça Pete

La jeune fille soupira, Pete faisait parti du journal de l'école et il ne lui restait plus que Clark. Elle doutait qu'il accepte de venir et la raison portait un nom : Lana Lang.

Elle lui demanda néanmoins.

" Clark ? " dit-elle d'une voix décontenancée

" Il faudrait que je demande à mes parents. Avec l'opération récente de mon père, il faut que je sache s'ils ont besoin de moi ou pas. "

" Ok " répondit-elle d'une vois défaitiste

" Mais autrement, je serais content de venir ! " annonça-t-il

Cela rassura quelque peu Chloé.

Ils passèrent encore quelque temps à discuter avant de rentrer chez eux.

Durant le repas, Clark décida d'aborder le sujet :

" Vous vous souvenez du concours qu'a fait Chloé ? " ses parents acquiescèrent

" Et bien, elle a gagné et va aller à Las Vegas " annonça-t-il

" C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment contente pour elle " dit Martha Kent

" Oui. C'est un séjour pour deux et… elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner… Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez… "

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

" Clark, tu sais ce que je pense de te laisser seul, surtout dans une grande ville. Mais je pense que ça pourrait s'arranger… " lui dit son père

" Je sais qu'on a des problèmes en ce moment et que tu t'es fais opérer récemment. Je veux juste savoir si ça ira pendant une semaine sans moi… "

" Mon garçon, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien. " lui répondit Jonathan

Son fils et sa femme le regardèrent incertains.

" Je te demanderai juste de te montrer prudent pour ne pas que quelqu'un ne découvre ton secret. "

" Je sais et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En plus de ça, on sera en permanence avec des policiers. " le rassura-t-il

" Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux dire à Chloé que c'est d'accord… "

" Génial, merci ! " dit-il avant de prendre ses parents dans ses bras et d'aller appeler la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin au lycée, il tomba sur Lana.

" Alors, j'ai appris que tu partais avec Chloé… " dit-elle en essayant de cacher ses émotions

" Oui. Mes parents sont d'accords. Ca va être une semaine intéressante " répondit-il

" J'en doute pas. Bon, je suis contente pour toi. Il faut que je file, à plus tard. " elle s'éclipsa en vitesse

Clark l'observait partir et ne vit pas Pete et Chloé arriver derrière lui.

" Hey, le futur journaliste ! "

Clark se retourna à l'entente de la voix de son ami.

" Salut "

" Mon cher ami, aujourd'hui je t'expliquerai comment nous allons procéder à Vegas " annonça fièrement Chloé.

Celui-ci acquiesça et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

**. : Pendant ce temps dans le Queens, près de New York : .**

Peter Parker était venu passer quelques jours chez sa tante. Depuis la mort de son oncle, il lui arrivait de venir lui rendre visite les week-ends pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Surtout après les évènements du mois passé…

" Tu devrais être content d'avoir gagné ce concours, Peter "

" Je le suis, tante May. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas qui prendre avec moi… " avoua-t-il

" Pourquoi pas Harry ? " proposa-t-elle

" Je ne pense pas. Il est toujours sous le choc de la mort de son père "

" Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? " demanda-t-il désespérément

" Peter ! Je t'en prie, tu as besoin de te retrouver avec des personnes de ton âge. Tiens, pourquoi pas Mary Jane ? "

" Euh… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps et à chaque fois c'est en coup de vent… je ne sais pas si elle accepterait. "

' Surtout après ce qui s'est passé au cimetière le mois dernier ' pensa-t-il amèrement

" Tu ne peux pas le savoir temps que tu ne lui demande pas " lui répondit sa tante, confiante

Elle savait ce qu'éprouvait son neveu à l'égard de la jeune fille mais ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait.

Peter avait plus d'une fois pensé à tout révéler sur sa double vie à MJ pour enfin être avec elle, mais savoir qu'il pouvait la mettre en danger –même involontairement– ne lui plaisait guère.

" Je verrais ça… j'ai la semaine pour lui demander " May Parker hochait la tête d'un air triste…

**. : Pendant ce temps, dans le Queens : .**

Peter et sa tante venaient de se mettre à table lorsque cette dernière lui annonça :

" J'ai vu Mary Jane en ville l'autre jour "

" Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda son neveu intéressé

" Elle va très bien. Son nouveau travail lui plaît et elle est ravie de pouvoir t'accompagner à Las Vegas. " dit-elle d'un air innocent

Peter s'arrêta alors de manger et fixa sa tante d'un air stupéfait.

" Tu lui as demandé ? "

" Oui. Ne fais pas cette tête, je savais parfaitement que tu ne le ferais pas… alors je m'en suis chargée. "

" Tante May ! " se plaint le jeune homme

" S'il te plaît mon garçon, va la voir demain. Je te signale que le départ est dans un jour. "

" Tu verras, tu me remercieras ! " renchérit-elle

Peter marmonna avant de débarrasser son couvert et de monter dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, il décida malgré tout d'aller voir Mary Jane. Il se rendit directement à son appartement situé dans Manhattan.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte et attendit. La jeune fille vint lui ouvrir dans la foulée.

" Bonjour MJ " lui dit-il avec son éternelle timidité

" Peter ! Je suis contente de te voir, entre… " répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Une fois dans l'appartement, il commença :

" Je suis désolé que ce soit ma tante qui t'ai demandé pour le voyage. J'ai pas arrêté de la semaine, entre l'université et le Bugle. "

" Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai moi-même été très occupée ces derniers temps. En tout cas, sache que je suis contente de pouvoir t'accompagner " annonça-t-elle gaiement ce qui fit sourire Peter

" Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'on va faire ? " demanda-t-il

" Avec plaisir Peter, allez viens t'asseoir " elle l'entraîna alors vers le salon

**. : Dimanche matin, ferme des Kent, Smallville : .**

" Alors comme ça tu va te retrouver seul avec Chloé… Fais attention… " dit Jonathan en plaisantant

" Papa ! "

" Jonathan, tu sais très bien que Clark en pince pour Lana. " intervint Martha

" Oui, enfin, je crois que ça m'est passé. " répondit Clark à voix basse.

Ses parents le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

" Je me suis juste rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille de la planète. " il n'élabora pas plus

" Oh, je vois. Bon et bien tant mieux. Après tout, j'aime beaucoup Chloé. "

" Vous pourrez nous emmener à Metropolis ? " demanda Clark

" J'aimerais bien mais le pick-up n'a que deux places, mon garçon. "

" Je peux toujours demander à Chloé de te prêter sa New Beetle. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera "

" On verra Clark " répondit son père

**. : Lundi matin, aéroport JFK, New York : .**

Peter et Mary Jane se dirigeaient vers le hall d'embarquement.

" Bon voilà, on y est. Prête pour plus de 6 heures de vol ? " la taquina Peter

" S'il faut endurer 6 heures d'avion pour voir autre chose que New York, je suis prête à prendre le risque ! " lança-t-elle avant de lui prendre le bras

Peter fut quelque peu étonné par son geste mais la laissa faire. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Ensemble, ils passèrent la sécurité et montèrent à bord de l'avion.

**. : L'après-midi même, à l'aéroport de Metropolis : .**

" Bon les enfants, ça va être le moment de partir " annonça Jonathan Kent

" Passez une bonne semaine mais soyez tout de même prudents " leur dit Martha déjà inquiète

" Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je t'appelle dès qu'on arrive " lui assura son fils

Leur vol fut appelé et les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent en direction de la porte d'embarquement.

Il n'y avait que trois heures de vol durant lesquelles Clark regarda le film diffusé tandis que Chloé avait préféré amener un livre avec elle. Cette dernière avait bien entendu emmener son matériel de journaliste, qui comprenait un appareil photo, des pellicules, des blocs notes, un dictaphone…

Clark avait également pris son ordinateur portable afin d'y reporter ses notes.

**. : Las Vegas, maintenant : .**

Il était 14 heures lorsque l'avion en provenance de New York City atterrit. Peter et Mary Jane étaient bien contents que le voyage soit terminé et n'aspiraient qu'à se dégourdir les jambes. Ils furent surpris par la différence de température entre Las Vegas et New York. Au lieu du froid automnal, une chaleur étouffante se faisait ressentir.

Les deux New-yorkais allèrent chercher leurs bagages et aperçurent un homme brandissant une petite pancarte marquée : Concours du Daily Planet – Peter Parker.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une BMW en direction du Bellagio.

Mary Jane n'en revenait pas de se trouver dans la ville des pêchés. Ils passaient sur le Strip et voyaient des casinos à perte de vue.

" Wow Peter regarde ! " s'écria-t-elle en désignant leur hôtel

Celui-ci régnait en maître devant son impressionnante hauteur. Il possédait bien sûr son propre casino dans l'entrée principale mais bien d'autres choses encore telles q'un bar – restaurant, et plusieurs piscines. Les deux jeunes, provenant du Queens, n'avaient pratiquement jamais rien vu d'aussi extraordinaire. Bien sûr Manhattan possédait son lot d'hôtels de luxe mais ce n'était pas comparable à la démesure de Las Vegas.

Après avoir récupéré la clef de leurs chambres, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer. Peter accompagna MJ jusqu'à sa chambre et lui annonça avant de partir :

" On est attendu pour 20 heures 30 au LVMPD, je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller faire un tour… histoire de découvrir un peu plus les alentours… " lui proposa-t-il timidement

" J'adorerais " lui répondit-elle avec un sourire

Peter se sentit rougir et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il entendit alors son amie l'appeler.

" Merci pour tout Peter " dit-elle sincèrement

Il ne su pas quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire avant de partir.

**. : Fin d'après-midi, aéroport McCarran, Las Vegas : .**

Clark et Chloé répétèrent les actions qu'avaient fait les deux New-Yorkais. Ils se retrouvèrent alors en voiture, direction le Bellagio.

" Les autres sont arrivés cet après-midi " leur dit le chauffeur

" Quels autres ? " s'étonna Clark

" Les deux étudiants de New York, vous ne saviez pas qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? "

" Non… " avoua le jeune homme

Arrivés à l'hôtel, on leur annonça à l'accueil qu'une table leur était réservée pour le soir. D'ailleurs, l'heure du repas arrivait à grande vitesse. Ils montèrent alors déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres en attendant.

A l'heure du dîner, Clark vint chercher Chloé.

" Hey, tu es prête ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Oui. Pour quelle heure doit-on être au commissariat ? "

" Pour 20 heures 30 " répondit-il

Ils se rendirent au restaurant où on leur indiqua leur table. Celle-ci était déjà occupée par deux personnes qui devaient être les autres gagnants.

" Bonsoir " lança Clark amicalement

" Oh euh… vous devez être les autres participants " bégaya Peter

" C'est exact. Je suis Clark Kent et voici Chloé Sullivan. Nous venons de Smallville "

" Mary Jane Watson et voici mon ami Peter Parker. Nous sommes de New York " présenta la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

" Ravie de vous rencontrer " dit Chloé

Ils se mirent assis et continuèrent leurs discussions. Peter leur donna quelques détails sur le Dr Gil Grissom et sur sa spécialité.

Ils abordèrent également les phénomènes de Smallville et le fameux Spider-Man qui veillait sur la grosse pomme. 'Il est actuellement en vacances' pensa Peter avec un sourire en coin.

L'heure du départ approchait et les deux garçons montèrent récupérer leur matériel. Clark s'était promis de laisser ses pouvoirs au placard durant la semaine et ce fut pareil pour Peter. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé exprès son costume chez lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent leurs amies dans le hall d'entrée.


	2. 2ème partie

**. : CSI Division, LVMPD : .**

Grissom venait d'expliquer au reste de son équipe ce qui allait se passer durant la semaine. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous partis travailler, il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Sara. Les jeunes devaient venir d'ici 15 minutes. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il croisa la jeune femme qui sortait des vestiaires.

" Hey Grissom " lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire

" Bonsoir "

" Je vais aller prendre un café en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Tu veux venir ? "

Grissom considéra sa question et regarda en direction de son bureau avant de répondre.

" Oui, pourquoi pas "

Dans la salle de pause, Sara vit que son boss était tendu.

" Tu sais, ce ne sont que des jeunes. Ils ne vont pas te manger " lui dit-elle en plaisantant

" Je sais mais…je n'aime pas être l'attraction principale, surtout avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Et puis comme tu le dis, ce sont des jeunes… c'est imprévisible…" répondit-il en soupirant

" Ils ne sont pas pires que certains adultes… " défendit-elle ironiquement

" Certainement. Mais n'oublions pas qu'ils sont ici dans le but de nous interviewer… "

" Arrête de paniquer ! Je suis sûre qu'ils se montreront civilisés et puis c'est à toi d'imposer tes règles." lui indiqua-t-elle

Grissom acquiesça et son pager se mit à vibrer.

" Bon, trop tard pour faire demi-tour, ils nous attendent à la réception " annonça-t-il

" Génial " s'écria Sara en souriant

Ils posèrent leurs tasses et prirent le chemin du hall d'accueil. Grissom sortit un papier de sa poche où étaient inscrits les noms des stagiaires. Quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée et les deux scientifiques en conclurent qu'il s'agissait des journalistes en herbe.

" Hum… Peter Parker et Chloé Sullivan ? " annonça Grissom d'une voix incertaine

Peter se leva, suivit de Chloé. Les autres finirent par suivre et se placer devant l'inconnu.

" Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis Gil Grissom et je supervise l'équipe de nuit. Voici ma collègue Sara Sidle, qui restera avec nous tout au long de la semaine "

" Bienvenue " dit-elle en souriant

" Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je vais vous emmener dans la salle de briefing " leur dit Grissom

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et suivirent les deux CSIs. Ils furent étonnés en voyant les labos, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un univers totalement différent.

Peter portait son appareil photo autour du cou ainsi qu'un sac à dos renfermant entre autre un bloc notes. Clark, de son côté, avait pris la mallette de Chloé.

Une fois arrivés, Grissom leur désigna les chaises et ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table.

" Bon, je crois qu'on va commencer par quelque chose de simple, pourquoi pas une présentation rapide de chacun de vous et après cela, vous pourrez nous questionner… " proposa le scientifique mal à l'aise

Tout le monde approuva et ce fut Clark qui commença :

" Chloé Sullivan, je viens également de Smallville et je suis responsable de journal du lycée 'La Torche'. " annonça-t-elle en souriant

" Clark Kent, je viens de Smallville dans le Kansas. Je suis lycéen en dernière année et je m'intéresse au journalisme. Je travaille aussi pour 'La Torche'. "

" Mary Jane Watson, je vis à New York où j'aimerais devenir actrice sur scène… En attendant, je partage mon temps entre l'université et mon boulot de serveuse. Je suis venue sur la demande du timide assit à côté de moi. " dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Peter, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir

" Peter Parker, je vis à New York. Je suis devenu pigiste au Daily Bugle pour payer mes études " acheva-t-il

Grissom et Sara acquiescèrent.

" Bien, à présent vous pouvez nous poser vos questions "

" Dr Grissom, j'ai lu vos articles sur la régression linéaire avec des insectes. Je voulais savoir ce qui vous a fait choisir l'entomologie " demanda Peter

Grissom fut surpris par sa question mais lui répondit néanmoins :

" Et bien, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins fasciné par les animaux et les insectes. On peut dire que c'est ce qui m'a poussé vers cette spécialité.

Les quatre jeunes prirent note et continuèrent à lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce que Clark ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

" Mlle Sidle, j'ai appris que vous aviez l'un des plus hauts taux de réussite. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé dans la police scientifique ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Comment savez-vous pour mes statistiques ? " demanda-t-elle étonnée

" Disons que j'ai une amie qui a fait des recherches sur votre équipe " avoua-t-il en pensant à Chloé

" Oh… ok. Disons que je me préparais à poursuivre une carrière en physiques mais un jour à l'université, j'ai été par curiosité à un séminaire sur l'utilisation de la science dans les enquêtes judiciaires. Je suis ressortie avec l'idée de devenir CSI " répondit-elle en se remémorant cette journée

Grissom aussi s'en souvint puisque c'était à cette occasion qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

" Une carrière de physicienne ? C'est ce que j'aimerais bien faire " dit Peter enjoué

" J'ai vu que vous aviez reçu le prix scientifique lors de votre graduation. C'est un très bon atout pour un doctorat ou une carrière scientifique autre " ajouta Grissom

Peter se sentit rougir mais répondit néanmoins.

" Il est évident que c'est mon rêve mais les temps sont durs. Les longues études sont coûteuses et il m'est difficile de jongler entre l'université et ma… " il s'arrêta net, il allait dire 'ma double vie'. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour pratiquement révélé son secret. 'Quel abruti' pensa-t-il

" …mon emploi du temps de photographe " reprit-il vivement alors que tout le monde l'observait

Grissom avait actuellement son expression habituelle lorsqu'il interrogeait des suspects. Il était prêt à jurer que Peter Parker cachait quelque chose. Bien entendu, il n'était pas là pour enquêter sur ces quatre jeunes.

" Vous couvrez d'importants évènements ? " lui demanda Sara

" Euh… pas tellement " bégaya-t-il

" Peter photographie Spider-Man pour le Bugle. Ce sont ses photos à chaque article sur l'homme araignée " annonça Mary Jane avec fierté

" Vraiment ? Et vous le connaissez ? " poursuivit Sara visiblement intéressée

Grissom fut surpris de voir Sara aussi enthousiaste, il avait lui-même entendu vaguement parler de ce Spider-Man mais n'y prêtait guère plus attention. Sara, quant à elle, en savait long sur les évènements intervenants dans certaines villes.

Clark aussi semblait intrigué, dans son éternelle recherche de personnes ayant des pouvoirs surhumains, Spider-Man était dans la liste des personnes qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer.

" Oui, enfin pas beaucoup. Je prends mes photos et c'est tout… On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler… " avoua-t-il

" Vous devriez essayer de l'interviewer, ça vous fera peut être avoir une promotion… " proposa Grissom

" Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé " répondit le jeune homme

" Bon, ça vous direz de visiter le labo ? " leur demanda la scientifique

Un 'oui' général fut entendu suivit de sourires satisfaits.

Pendant près d'une heure, Grissom et Sara leur montrèrent leurs lieux de travail, les différentes machines présentes et tout ce qui allait avec. Ils leur présentèrent certains laborantins tels que Greg, Archie, Bobby, Ronnie et Jacqui.

A la fin de la visite, Grissom chargea Sara d'emmener les jeunes dans la salle de pause pendant qu'il allait chercher leur affaire du soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la salle et vit Sara en grande discussion avec Chloé et Mary Jane pendant que les deux garçons parlaient entre eux. Ils se turent en le voyant.

" Ce soir nous avons un cambriolage dans une maison de Summerlin. Brass est déjà là-bas " annonça-t-il

" Ok. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ? On les prend avec ? " demanda Sara

" On ne va pas les laisser ici à s'ennuyer. Et puis ça leur permettra d'être en conditions réelles. " répondit-il

" Pete va être vert quand il saura ce qu'il a loupé " laissa échappé Clark ce qui entraîna un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres de Chloé

" Bien, sur le chemin je vous dirais ce que vous devrez et ne devrez pas faire, ok ? "

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Une fois sur les lieux du cambriolage, Brass les accueillit en plaisantant :

" Alors Gil, on joue les baby-sitters ? "

" Bonsoir à vous aussi Jim. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? "

" Cambriolage. Ils sont entrés par effraction et ont volé pas mal d'objets de valeur " expliqua le capitaine

" Comment savez-vous qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? "

" Deux sets d'empreintes de chaussure bien distincts. Avec la pluie d'hier, tout est encore humide "

Le scientifique acquiesça et fit signe à Sara de venir.

" Qu'est-ce qui est manquant dans la maison ? " demanda-t-il

" Des bijoux principalement et une des voitures, une Range Rover. J'ai déjà mis un avis de recherche dessus " dit Brass

" Où étaient les propriétaires pendant le vol ? " demanda Sara

" A une soirée chez des amis. Je n'ai pas encore fini de les interroger. "

" Bien. Sara, tu peux commencer à relever les empreintes. Je vais aller expliquer aux jeunes ce qui se passe et je les enverrai avec Brass "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec eux ? " demanda ce dernier confus

" Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des tas de questions à vous poser et puis vous n'avez qu'à leur montrer comment vous travaillez. " répondit-il ironique

Brass maugréa avant de partir et Sara se mit à rire devant la revanche de son boss.

Tout au long de la soirée, les deux CSIs passèrent la maison au crible pendant que Brass se prenait au jeu des interviews. Chloé, Clark, Peter, et Mary Jane prenaient des notes, des photos et enregistraient même la conversation.

Lorsque Grissom et Sara eurent fini leurs investigations, ils décidèrent de leur montrer a quoi ressemblait une scène de cambriolage après leur passage.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent de retour au labo, les deux scientifiques se partagèrent les preuves et firent des groupes. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent avec Sara et les garçons avec Grissom.

Ils leur montrèrent ce qui allait advenir des preuves qu'ils avaient collectées. Il y avait entre autre des empreintes digitales, des empreintes de pas, quelques fibres et un intriguant bout de tissu blanc.

Lorsque les deux équipes se rejoignirent au moment de partir, Grissom leur demanda si ce qu'ils avaient vu était intéressant. Tous s'étaient montrés contents et impatients d'en voir et d'en apprendre davantage.

Une fois que le CSI gang –comme s'amusait à les appeler Sara– fut parti, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Grissom pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles concernant l'affaire.

" Tu as faim ? " lui demanda-t-il soudainement

" Euh oui, un peu " répondit-elle surprise

" Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose ? "

" Ok, pourquoi pas ? "

" Parfait " dit-il avec un petit sourire

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent sur le parking, chacun à côté de leur véhicule.

" Où est-ce qu'on va ? " lui demanda Sara

" Euh… j'avais pensé… pourquoi pas chez moi ? " répondit-il en bégayant

" Grissom… tu es sûr ? " dit-elle incertaine

" Oui "

Sara acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de monter dans sa voiture.

**. : Pendant ce temps au Bellagio Hotel : .**

Le gang essayait de s'habituer au fait que le jour se levait alors qu'ils allaient devoir se reposer. En attendant de rejoindre leurs chambres, ils étaient en train de déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

" J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose…Pourquoi ne travaillerait-on pas en commun durant cette semaine ? Comme ça on pourra mettre nos notes et photos ensembles… " annonça Clark

" Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée " commenta Peter

" Oui et on pourrait aussi avoir une tâche attitrée ? " proposa Chloé

" Pourquoi pas "

" Si vous voulez, je peux continuer à m'occuper des photos "

" Après tout, c'est clair que c'est toi le spécialiste, Peter ! " répondit Clark

" Moi je peux prendre des notes et inscrire les questions que l'on veut poser " dit Mary Jane

" Ok, vu qu'on a un ordinateur, je peux tout retranscrire dessus le soir "

" Parfait les filles. Il me reste l'enregistrement de conversations au dictaphone… " dit Clark

" De toute façon, chacun reste libre de poser les questions qu'il veut. " assura Peter

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de partir rejoindre leurs chambres et dormir.

**. : Las Vegas, mardi en fin d'après-midi : .**

Une alarme de réveil se déclencha dans une chambre. Une silhouette était visible sous les draps mais la main qui vint arrêter l'alarme ne lui appartenait pas. Grissom mit fin au bruit assourdissant et son regard se fixa sur la personne allongée à ses côtés. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque la jeune femme s'étira avant de se réveiller. Finalement, elle ouvrit ses yeux marron et fut surprise d'en voir des bleus l'observer.

" Hey " dit-il doucement

" Hey " répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux

" J'espère que je n'ai pas trop précipité les choses entre nous… " demanda-t-il inquiet

" Non pourquoi ? Tu… as des regrets ? " répondit-elle anxieuse

" Des regrets ? Oh non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… " lui assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue

" Parfait alors. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment été frustrée si rien ne s'était passé ! " admit-elle en riant

Grissom se pencha alors et l'embrassa passionnément.

" Bon, je vais devoir y aller " annonça-t-elle en se levant

" Déjà ? " se plaint-il

" Et oui. Je dois changer de vêtements et prendre une douche. "

Habillée, Sara l'embrassa une dernière fois.

" A tout à l'heure " dit-elle avant de partir

" Bye " répondit Grissom

**. : LVMPD, 20 heures 30 : .**

" Bonsoir les jeunes ! " lança un Grissom particulièrement souriant

" Bonsoir Dr Grissom " répondirent-ils

" Ok, je crois qu'on va changer certains points. Fini les Mr et Dr, ici tout le monde m'appelle Grissom alors vous pouvez en faire autant. " annonça-t-il en plaisantant

" Donc à partir de maintenant, laissez tomber les titres, ok ? "

Tous acquiescèrent.

" Hey Gil ! " s'écria Sara en arrivant

Les jeunes se regardèrent entre eux avant de regarder intensivement Grissom avec des sourires espiègles. Ce dernier fit l'innocent mais on pouvait voir qu'il commençait à rougir.

" Sauf bien sûr, les privilégiés " dit-il en se tournant vers eux

" Salut tout le monde ! " dit-elle au groupe et ils la saluèrent en retour

Ils décidèrent de reformer les groupes de voir quels étaient les résultats de leurs analyses. Alors que Grissom, Peter et Clark étaient avec Greg, Warrick entra dans le labo.

" Alors Grissom, comment ça se passe ? " demanda-t-il gaiement

" Pourquoi ne leur demandes-tu pas directement ? " Warrick se tourna vers les deux garçons et leur serra la main

" Warrick Brown, je suis également de l'équipe de nuit "

" Alors, est-ce que Grissom arrive à rendre notre job intéressant ? Il n'est pas trop dur avec vous au moins ? "

" Warrick… " dit Grissom mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire

" Non au contraire, il nous explique vraiment bien le métier " lui assura Clark

" Super ! Bon je file, Catherine m'attend " annonça-t-il avant de disparaître

De leur côté, les filles étaient auprès de Jacqui, la spécialiste en matière d'empreintes.

" Je suis désolée Sara, mais il n'y a aucune correspondance dans AFIS " lui apprit-elle

Sara soupira avant de la remercier et de quitter les lieux.

" Qu'est-ce que AFIS ? " lui demanda MJ

" C'est la base de donnée des empreintes digitales. Elle est mise à jour tous les six mois. " répondit-elle

" Bien. Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? "

" Nous allons attendre Grissom pour voir ce qu'il a de nouveau et aussi voir avec Brass s'ils ont repéré la voiture volée. Donc pour l'instant, il va falloir s'armer de patience " leur dit la jeune femme avant de les emmener dans la salle de pause

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sara et Chloé discutaient, Clark passa devant la salle. Il décocha un grand sourire à Chloé qui l'avait vu. Voyant la jeune fille légèrement rougir, Sara se retourna pour voir Clark continuer son chemin. Elle fit à nouveau face à Chloé avec un regard accusateur.

" Je me trompe ou il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux ? " dit-elle en souriant

" Disons que c'est… compliqué " répondit-elle tristement

" C'est toujours compliqué " commenta Sara en soupirant

" Clark est dingue d'une fille du lycée… et moi je ne suis que la bonne copine. C'est dur d'être 'amoureuse' d'un gars qui ne vous voit pas comme une petite amie potentielle." expliqua-t-elle

" Oh… " dirent en chœur Sara et Mary Jane

" Et oui… "

" Si ça peux te rassurer, je vis à peu près la même chose… " avoua MJ

" Avec Peter ? "

" Oui. Comment as-tu deviné pour Peter ? " demanda-t-elle surprise

" Je vois bien la façon dont il te regarde " lui apprit-elle en souriant

" Vous voulez savoir, je suis également passé par-là et c'est récent. " soupira Sara en repensant à sa relation avec Grissom ces quatre dernières années

Son pager se mit alors à vibrer et elle fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de la suivre.

Tout au long de la nuit, les seules choses qu'ils apprirent furent que le bout de tissu était en fait du lin blanc. Les empreintes de pas étaient des rangers type militaire trouvable dans un tas de magasin et que la Range Rover n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée.

A présent, le gang quittait le LVMPD pour un repos bien mérité tandis que Sara rejoignait Grissom dans son bureau.

" Tu es prêt ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Oui, juste le temps de signer les rapports de Catherine " répondit-il en se dépêchant

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sur le parking et montèrent dans leur véhicule respectif afin de se retrouver cette fois chez la jeune femme.


	3. 3ème partie

**. : Las Vegas, mercredi après-midi : .**

Clark, Chloé, Mary Jane et Peter se promenaient dans la ville. Ils avaient renoncé à quelques heures de sommeil pour visiter Sin City avant de se rendre aux labos. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Strip, ils virent un immeuble en feu. Les pompiers n'étaient pas encore arrivés et les gens regardaient avec effroi la scène devant eux.

Ils entendirent alors plusieurs personnes pleurer et crier que leurs enfants étaient encore à l'intérieur.

" Il faut qu'on y aille ! " lança Clark gagné par l'adrénaline

" Il doit y avoir une porte arrière par laquelle on puisse entrer " répondit Peter devant oublier le fait qu'il avait d'autres capacités.

" Mais vous êtes malades ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller pas risquer votre vie ! " cria Mary Jane

" Il le faut, si on n'essaie pas, ces enfants vont mourir " répondit Clark

" C'est vous deux qui aller y rester si vous entrez là dedans ! " hurla Chloé en attrapant le bras de Clark

" Chloé, il le faut " lui dit-il confiant mais ça n'eut pas l'air de la calmer pour autant

" Allez Peter on y va ! " annonça-t-il

" Peter non ! " hurla MJ en les voyant partir vers l'immeuble en flammes

Clark avait agi en pensant à ses facultés, il ne savait pas que son ami en possédait également et il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient faire marche arrière.

Ils trouvèrent une porte de secours et pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils entendirent aussitôt des cris dans les étages supérieurs. Clark utilisa sa vision à rayons X pour localiser les enfants. Ils se lancèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent les marches deux à deux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernière étage, le sol s'écroula embarquant Clark avec lui. En un éclair, Peter se retourna et rattrapa son ami à l'aide d'une toile. De nouveau sur le sol, Clark le regarda étonné mais Peter n'offrit aucune explication et continua sa course.

Ils trouvèrent alors deux enfants en bas âges recroquevillés contre un mur et prêts à être encerclés par les flammes. Sans penser, Clark se lança vers eux et les attrapa. Il en donna un à Peter et ils décidèrent de sortir avant que le toit ne s'effondre. Devant le trou d'où était tombé Clark, ils prirent leur élan et le sautèrent sans difficulté. Tout en bas de l'escalier, l'accès qu'ils avaient emprunté était maintenant envahi par les flammes. Ils finirent par trouver une porte mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas.

" Elle est bloquée " s'écria Peter

" On ne peut plus faire demi-tour " répondit Clark en regardant autour d'eux

Ils allaient bientôt être encerclés par le feu.

" Ok, prend le et recule-toi au maximum " lui ordonna Clark en lui donnant l'enfant qu'il portait

" Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? " demanda Peter perplexe

Pour toute réponse, Clark donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte et celle-ci vola en éclats. Clark reprit l'enfant et ils sortirent à l'air pur. Ils virent plusieurs camions de pompiers et ses derniers s'activer devant l'immeuble.

" Clark ! " s'écria Chloé

" Peter ! " hurla MJ

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers leurs amis qui venaient de rendre les enfants à leurs parents respectifs.

Elles les prirent dans leurs bras comme si leur vie en dépendait.

" Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ? " s'enquit Chloé

" Non non… on a juste eu un coup de chaud mais tout va bien " la rassura Clark en regardant Peter

" En tout cas, vous êtes de vrais héros maintenant, vous avez sauvé ces enfants " leur dit un pompier

Le groupe échangea quelques mots avec les pompiers et les policiers avant de partir. Ils décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel afin que les garçons enlèvent leurs vêtements pleins de suie.

" On se rejoint à la piscine " lancèrent Chloé et MJ avant de partir

Plus tard, lorsque les garçons furent prêts, ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir.

" Peter…par rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans l'immeuble… j'ai du mal à suivre… " bégaya Clark

" Je sais… " répondit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui

Clark eut soudain une révélation et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent toutes seules.

" Tu as dit photographier Spider-Man et tu m'as rattrapé à l'aide d'une sorte de fil… Tu… Tu es… ? " il avait du mal à y croire

Peter se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lui faire signe de se taire et l'emmener dans la cage d'escalier.

" C'est vrai, je suis bien Spider-Man mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, surtout pas à MJ " le pria-t-il

" Tu peux me faire confiance " répondit-il

" Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour exploser cette porte d'un simple coup d'épaule ? Même moi je ne fais pas mieux et en plus ça me fait mal… " Clark se sentit piéger mais répondit honnêtement

" Disons que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des particularités… " avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur la rampe en acier. Il la serra à peine et lorsqu'il écarta sa main, Peter ne vit plus qu'un bout de ferraille aplatit.

" Impressionnant " lâcha Peter stupéfait

" Bon, on devrait rejoindre les filles avant qu'elles ne préviennent la sécurité " ironisa Clark

Peter le retint alors.

" Clark, il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à MJ… " le supplia-t-il

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je sais ce que c'est. " le rassura-t-il

" Merci "

Ils émergèrent alors de la cage d'escalier et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils trouvèrent leurs amies assises au bord de la piscine en train de discuter.

" Hey, vous voilà enfin ! " leur dit MJ

" Désolés pour le retard " s'excusa Peter

Ils vinrent s'asseoir à leur côté, tous deux admirant secrètement la beauté de leurs amies.

**. : LVMPD, le soir même : .**

" Où sont les deux héros du jour ? " demanda Grissom en arrivant dans la salle de pause.

Clark et Peter se regardèrent furtivement mais n'ouvrir pas la bouche.

" Ils sont trop modestes pour avouer " répondit Chloé en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Clark

" Je n'en doute pas. Pompiers et policiers sont fiers de vous. "

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir.

" Il n'empêche que vous avez pris de sacrés risques ! " ajouta Sara

" On ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire " se défendit Peter

Les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent.

" Il est étrange que vous n'ayez pas été intoxiqués à cause de la fumée. Dans la plupart des cas, les personnes perdent connaissance. " remarqua Grissom

" Je suppose qu'on a eu de la chance… " dit Clark en mentant

Le scientifique le regarda d'un air suspicieux l'espace d'un instant avant de leur annoncer le plan de la soirée.

Un nouveau cambriolage avait eu lieu et cette fois, il y avait une victime.

" Malheureusement pour vous, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser accéder à la scène de crime. " dit-il

" Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de voir un cadavre " répondit Chloé

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à tenir compagnie à Brass pendant que les deux CSIs s'affairaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

" Grissom, viens voir " appela Sara du salon

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Ca ne te semble pas familier ? "

Il s'approcha de l'objet qu'elle tenait et reconnu un bout de tissu blanc.

" Coïncidence ? " demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas une seconde

" J'en ai pas l'impression. Je vais continuer ici. Tu as quelque chose sur le corps ? "

" Il a été tué d'une balle en pleine tête, à part ça j'ai quelques empreintes mais rien d'autre. C'est étrange… " remarqua-t-il

" Ils sont désordonnés niveau cambriolage mais méthodiques côté meurtre. " continua la jeune femme

" Exact " répondit Grissom

A l'extérieur, Peter observait calmement la scène devant lui. Tous les soirs à New York, il luttait contre de tels évènements mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être partout à la fois.

Il sentit alors son sixième sens le démanger. Il n'avait rien ressenti depuis des jours. Il regarda alors autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que des voitures de patrouilles, des policiers et le coroner s'activer.

" Etrange " murmura-t-il

C'est alors que Brass se tourna et accueilli un nouveau policier.

" Ah Nelson "

Celui-ci passa à côté de Peter et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de le surveiller.

" J'ai besoin que vous retourniez au commissariat pour… " il ne pu entendre la fin de la phrase car Mary Jane était apparue à ses côtés.

" Alors Tiger, on fait bande à part ? " dit-elle en plaisantant

Peter sourit légèrement, toujours préoccupé par le policier.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda-t-elle alors que Nelson repassait à côté du jeune homme

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Nelson prit un air hautain. Peter se méfia encore plus mais lorsque le policier fut parti, son sixième sens se tut. Il fut alors ramené à la réalité par son amie.

" Hey Pete, tout va bien ? " s'enquit-elle

" Oh euh…oui oui… ça va… " bafouilla-t-il

" Ok… le détective Vartan vient d'arriver et il accepte qu'on lui pose des questions. Tu viens ? "

" Oui bien sûr " répondit-il en se faisant entraîner par la jeune fille

Lorsque tout le monde fut de retour au labo, Sara prit Chloé et Mary Jane avec elle au labo des empreintes pendant que Grissom était descendu à la morgue. Peter et Clark étaient donc en train de l'attendre en salle de pause.

" Peter, j'aurais aimé savoir comment tu as eu ces pouvoirs… " commença Clark peu sûr de lui

" Et bien… l'an dernier on a fait une visite au département scientifique de l'université de Columbia avec ma classe. On était dans la partie des labos travaillant sur les recherches génétiques et manipulations ADN. Les chercheurs utilisaient des araignées pour leurs tests. Toujours est-il que l'une d'entre elle a réussi à leur échapper et qu'elle m'a piquée… En me réveillant le lendemain, j'avais changé. " expliqua-t-il

" Oh… "

" Et toi, comment ça t'es venu ? "

" Disons que je viens d'une planète nommée Krypton. Alors que la planète allait disparaître, mes parents biologiques m'ont mis dans une sorte de vaisseau en direction de la Terre. Je suis arrivé à Smallville lors de la première pluie de météorites, ce sont des restes de Krypton. J'ai été recueilli par un couple de fermier qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Ils m'ont élevés et aimés comme leur propre enfant. "

" Tu as déjà révélé ton secret à quelqu'un ? " lui demanda Peter pensif

" Un de mes amis est au courant. C'est arrivé par accident mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Mes parents le savent naturellement. C'est dur de garder un tel secret pour soi…" soupira-t-il

" Je connais ça… " lui admit Peter

" Tu vois, je voulais sortir avec cette fille, Lana. Mais à l'époque elle avait un copain. Plus tard, quand elle n'en avait plus, j'aurai pu me jeter à l'eau mais non. Ça me retient en arrière. J'ai peur d'être rejeté. "

" Pareil pour moi. A cause de moi, Mary Jane a été en danger plusieurs fois et a même failli mourir " dit Peter amèrement

" Lana aussi a déjà été en danger. En plus de ça, je dois toujours trouver une excuse quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour justifier de ma présence aussi rapide et tout le reste… "

" D'où l'avantage du costume " sourit Peter

Grissom choisit ce moment pour arriver.

" Vous avez vu Sara ? " leur demanda-t-il

" Non… enfin, pas depuis tout à l'heure "

" Ok. Je vais en balistique, ça vous intéresse ? "

" Oui ! " dirent les garçons ravis

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent une femme blonde d'âge mûr dont le nom était apparemment Catherine.

" Hey Gil ! Comment se passe l'enquête et votre 'mission' ? " demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur Clark

" Très bien ? Et de votre côté ? " répondit-il en voyant que son amie s'intéressait davantage au jeune homme du Kansas qu'à ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

De son côté, Clark se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard de la CSI.

" Oh ça peut aller. Nick nous a lâché afin d'assister à un séminaire demain "

Grissom acquiesça avant de dire aux jeunes de passer devant lui. Clark se sentit soulagé et vit Peter sourire discrètement.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Grissom se tourna vers Catherine et lui lança dans un quasi murmure :

" Erm… Cath ? C'est un ado… " dit-il en désignant Clark qui avançait avec Peter

Catherine prit un air offensé avant de partir, ce qui fit sourire Grissom.

Une heure plus tard, Grissom et les garçons retrouvèrent les autres dans le labo d'Hodges. Inconsciemment, Grissom vint se placer à côté de Sara et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos afin de lire les résultats qu'elle tenait.

" Alors ? Ça correspond ? " demanda-t-il

" Oui " répondit-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Alors que tout le monde regardait l'échange entre les deux scientifiques, Peter sentit Clark lui agripper le bras. Il se tourna vers son ami pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et s'aperçut aussitôt du malaise. La femme du nom de Catherine arrivait vers le labo. Clark avait l'air paniqué et essaya de passer inaperçu. Chose quasiment impossible lorsqu'on mesurait 1m91 et que personne d'autre de la salle ne le dépassait.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda MJ en sentant quelqu'un s'agiter derrière elle

" Oh euh… cette femme a des vues sur Clark. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder tout à l'heure " leur dit Peter à voix basse

" Quoi ! " s'écria Chloé

Trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Catherine entra.

" Salut " dit-elle à l'ensemble avant de discuter avec Grissom et Sara

Bien entendu elle était face au groupe et en profita pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sara. C'est alors qu'elle trouva Clark et se mit à sourire. Dans un acte impulsif et incontrôlé, Chloé prit la main du jeune homme et se colla à lui.

'Merci Chloé' pensa Clark

Catherine la regarda alors jalousement mais Chloé ne détourna pas les yeux.

" Au fait Cath, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Chris aujourd'hui ? " demanda Sara d'un air innocent

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre que oui et de quitter le labo en vitesse.

" Bien joué " la félicita Grissom

Chloé retira sa main de celle de Clark et ce dernier regretta la perte de contact. La jeune fille avait agi sans penser et ne savait quelle allait être la réaction du jeune homme. Grissom se tourna alors vers le gang et leur annonça que les deux affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient étaient liées.

Le gang leur posa alors des questions sur ce cas et ils répondirent sans problème.

L'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel avait sonné et alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers leur voiture, Clark glissa à l'oreille de Chloé :

" Merci pour tout à l'heure "

" Oh…euh.. de rien " répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir

Peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitté le parking, un couple se dirigea vers leurs voitures main dans la main.


	4. 4ème partie

**. : Las Vegas, jeudi en début d'après-midi : .**

Grissom entra chez lui suivit de près par Sara. Une heure après être rentrés le matin même, Brass les avait appelés pour leur signaler que la Range Rover venait d'être retrouvée et qu'un suspect attendait d'être interrogé au commissariat.

Ils avaient donc passé toute la matinée à poser des questions à un type qui au final ne leur avait rien apporté de nouveau. C'était un voleur de voiture qui l'avait trouvé sur un parking la veille au soir. Il s'était bêtement fait arrêter à cause d'un feu arrière cassé.

Bref, Grissom et Sara avaient demandé à Warrick de s'occuper de la voiture et ils avaient prit la soirée de libre.

" Il faut prévenir les jeunes qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de venir au labo ce soir " dit Sara en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

" Je vais les appeler " répondit Grissom en s'asseyant à ses côtés

" La fin de la semaine approche, ça va me manquer d'avoir de la compagnie au boulot "

" Au départ, j'étais contre tout ça mais finalement c'est une bonne expérience. En plus ils sont sérieux " avoua-t-il

" Et si on les invitait à sortir ce soir ? On pourrait aller manger quelque part… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Oui pourquoi pas ? "

" Génial, je vais leur demander " dit-elle en se levant

Lorsqu'elle eut passé son appel, elle se rendit compte que son compagnon n'était plus dans la pièce. Sara entra dans la chambre et le vit se changer. Elle le dévora du regard et sourit d'un air diabolique avant de s'avancer et de fermer la porte de la chambre.

**. : Barney's Bar, Las Vegas en début de soirée : .**

" Hey Grissom ! " s'écrièrent les jeunes en arrivant

" Bonsoir " répondit-il jovialement

" Sara n'est pas avec vous ? "

" Elle est partie téléphoner, elle ne va pas tarder, asseyez-vous "

Le bar qu'avait choisi Sara était animé chaque soir avec de la musique. Au cours de la soirée, tous avaient parlé de sujets différents durant le repas. Il y avait à présent du monde sur la piste de danse, Sara avait reçu un appel inattendu de sa mère et les garçons étaient en pleine conversation avec Grissom. Dans leur coin, Chloé et MJ se demandaient s'ils allaient finir par arrêter de parler et les inviter à danser.

A ce moment là, deux hommes d'environ 25 ans s'approchèrent d'elles pour leur demander de danser. Après une brève réflexion, elles se regardèrent et Chloé annonça :

" Pourquoi pas ! " en souriant

Clark et Peter regardaient leurs amies partir au bras d'inconnus. Grissom vit leur expression changer et suivit leur regard. Chloé et Mary Jane étaient en train de rigoler avec deux hommes.

" C'est pas bon pour vous les gars… " dit-il alors

" Huh quoi ? " répondit Clark confus

" Ils sont en train de vous piquer vos petites amies "

" Euh… ce ne sont pas nos petites amies " bafouilla Peter

" Vraiment ? " demanda le CSI soupçonneux

Les garçons racontèrent leurs déboires sentimentaux au scientifique qui se montra très ouvert ce soir là.

" Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : oubliez ce qui vous retient et foncez ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'amour. Et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. " leur confia-t-il

" Ah oui ? " demanda Clark le moral à zéro

" Oui. Disons que j'ai repoussé quelqu'un pendant plus de quatre ans parce que j'avais peur pour tout un tas de choses, mais finalement, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir et maintenant je suis heureux. " expliqua-t-il vaguement

" Oh… "

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux et Sara arriva à ce moment précis.

" Wow, qui est mort ? " demanda-t-elle en voyant Peter et Clark le visage assombri

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la piste de danse et comprit aussitôt. Elle regarda Grissom qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui.

" Ne vous en faites pas, elles ont déjà quelqu'un en vue " leur apprit Sara

Après quelques secondes de silence, Clark lâcha :

" Bon, j'en ai assez ! " il se leva et alla droit vers Chloé et l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

A la table, tous le regardaient étonné, parler à l'inconnu et prendre sa place. Chloé elle-même était plus que surprise. Un slow venait de commencer et plus de monde arrivait sur la piste.

" Ça te dit d'y aller Sara ? " lui demanda Grissom

" Oh que oui " elle agrippa sa main et l'entraîna vers la piste

Il ne restait à présent que Peter, seul, à la table.

' C'est la meilleure, je suis Spider-Man, je n'ai pas peur de me battre avec des tarés faisant le double de ma taille ni de sauter du plus haut gratte-ciel mais quand il s'agit de Mary Jane Watson, je perds tous mes moyens… Bon aller, j'y vais. Quitte à passer pour un imbécile, au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance !'

Il se leva d'un bond et partit en direction d'MJ. Il tapa sur l'épaule du type et lui demanda gentiment de lui laisser la place, ce qu'il fit.

" Peter ? " s'étonna la jeune fille

" C'est la première fois que je danse, je te préviens " fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit, embarrassé.

" Vraiment ? Tu va voir c'est très simple " elle lui passa alors ses bras autour du cou et se rapprocha de lui

Elle l'entendit nettement prendre son souffle avant qu'il ne finisse par porter ses mains à sa taille. D'accord Mary Jane l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et même embrassé mais elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Dans leur coin du dancefloor, Grissom et Sara observaient les deux couples danser.

" Ils me font penser à deux personnes que je connais parfaitement " annonça Sara, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

" Ah oui ? Qui ? "

" Gil ! " dit-elle en se redressant et en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit sourire.

" Ils sont pareils que nous à une exception : je ne t'ai jamais embrassée avant notre relation " dit-elle en le taquinant

**. : Bellagio Hotel, 1 heure du matin : .**

Après avoir passé une excellente soirée dans le bar, les quatre jeunes ainsi que les deux CSIs avaient décidé de rentrer.

Tout au long de la soirée, les tensions s'étaient quelque peu dissipées. Clark et Peter n'avaient plus lâché leurs amies excepté lorsqu'ils se les échangeaient pour danser.

A présent, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en arrivant à leurs chambres et disparurent.

Quelques minutes à peine après avoir fermer sa porte, Chloé entendit quelqu'un frapper. Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver une petite enveloppe posée au pas de la porte. Elle la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Elle disait : _'Piscine extérieure d'ici 5 minutes, Clark'_

Heureusement pour lui, la piscine était déserte et personne n'était en vue. Clark se tenait dos à l'entrée et contemplait la vue de Las Vegas qui s'offrait à lui. Il se retourna alors que Chloé s'avançait vers lui.

" Clark… " dit-elle incertaine

" Merci d'être venue, Chloé … J'ai des choses importantes à te dire " annonça-t-il sérieusement

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? " s'enquit-elle

" Assis-toi… " dit-il en désignant les chaises longues inoccupées

Elle se mit assise et le jeune homme vint s'installer en face d'elle.

" J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'avouer mon… secret " dit-il difficilement

" Clark… pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais que je suis embêtante à toujours te poser des questions dessus, mais ne le fait pas sans y avoir bien réfléchit."

" Chloé... Il se peut qu'il soit trop tard la prochaine fois que je voudrais en parler. Je sais qu'on a eu des problèmes l'an dernier à cause de ça... et puis ma fuite à Metropolis. Mais tu dois savoir que tu es une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus au monde. Je sais que ça semble un peu ridicule à dire comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Ce secret...ça me pèse et même s'il est risqué pour moi de le dévoiler, je veux te faire confiance. "

" Tu sais que je ne te trahirai jamais. Tu es vraiment sûr d'être prêt à me le dire ? " lui demanda-t-elle après une pause

" Absolument. Chloé ça ne va pas être facile à entendre… "

" Clark, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. " l'implora-t-elle

" Tu sais que j'ai été adopté "

" Oui, tes parents t'on recueillis à la mort de la sœur de ta mère " dit-elle confuse

" Et bien, tout ceci est faux. " avoua-t-il

" Comment ça ? "

" Tu te souviens de qui est arrivé, il y a 10 ans ? " demanda-t-il la gorge serrée

" Oui, la pluie de météorite… Où veux-tu en venir ? "

" C'est aussi le jour de mon arrivée à Smallville ou plus exactement, sur terre. Ces météorites étaient en fait les restes d'une planète appelée Krypton. Protégé au milieu de ces roches, un petit vaisseau se dirigeait vers la terre. Ce même vaisseau est tombé devant le pick-up d'un couple de fermiers. Dans ce vaisseau se trouvait un enfant. Moi. Le couple de fermiers, mes parents adoptifs, ne savaient pas d'où je venais alors ils ont chargé le vaisseau à l'arrière du véhicule et ils m'ont conduit chez eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants alors ils ont décidé de me garder. Ils ont dû inventer toute une histoire concernant ma provenance, d'où cette histoire concernant la sœur de ma mère… " sa voix était calme et pleine de nostalgie

" Tu… tu veux dire que tu n'es pas humain ? " bégaya Chloé toujours sous le choc

" Je viens juste d'une autre planète… "

" Ok. Excuse-moi si je mets un peu de temps à comprendre… " dit-elle en se massant les tempes

" Malheureusement, il y a autre chose… " annonça-t-il

" Quoi ? Comment ça ? "

" Et bien, j'ai des facultés surhumaines… "

" Surhumaines ? Comme quoi ? "

" Je vais te montrer " il se leva et contempla les lieux

Il vit une balle de tennis posé sur une table et la prit.

" Regarde bien " dit-il avant de jeter la balle de l'autre côté de la piscine

Avant même qu'elle n'arrive de l'autre côté, Clark se tenait prêt à la réceptionner. Chloé n'en revenait pas et avant qu'elle n'est pu dire 'ouf', le jeune homme était de retour auprès d'elle.

" C… Comment tu as fais ça ? " bégaya-t-elle

" J'ai appelé ça la 'supervitesse'… " répondit-il avant de s'avancer vers un palmier et d'arracher un morceau de l'écorce sans aucune difficulté.

Il montra le morceau à la jeune fille qui le vit soudainement prendre feu.

" Clark… tu… "

" Attends, ce n'est pas tout " il porta sa main là où c'était enflammé

" Clark ! " cria-t-elle horrifiée

" Tu va te brûler ! " le jeune homme retira sa main avant de lancer le bois dans la piscine

Il montra alors sa main à Chloé qui se mit à l'inspecter.

" Tu n'as rien " constata-t-elle dans un murmure

" Non. Mon corps est comme de l'acier et il cicatrise très vite " expliqua-t-il

" J'ai aussi une vision à rayons X, une ouïe plus puissante et une force décuplée. "

" Tu es invincible ? "

" Non, une seule chose peut m'affaiblir et même me tuer… la kryptonite verte " avoua-t-il

" Je comprends maintenant… Tout devient plus clair. J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent quelque part mais... je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tout ça. " dit-elle

Clark baissa la tête.

" C'est pour ça que Lionel Luthor s'intéresse autant à toi ? " réalisa-t-elle

" Oui. Et je n'ose pas imaginer à ce qu'il me ferait s'il découvrait la vérité. "

" Chloé … écoute, je sais que j'aurais dû être honnête envers toi depuis le début mais j'avais peur. Les gens peuvent réagir bizarrement en sachant tout ça et aussi… " ça y est, il l'avait enfin dit

" C'est sûr... Mais n'est pas peur, je ne vais pas aller crier 'à l'extraterrestre' ou tout dire au premier venu. Non, ton secret est sûr avec moi."

" Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, ça compte beaucoup pour moi… " admit-elle en lui prenant la main

" Je suis content que tu ne m'ai pas rejeté ou traité de fou ou encore d'extraterrestre… " confia-t-il

" Tout ceci me permet de mieux te comprendre. Et le fait que tu viennes d'ailleurs et que tu sois un 'superman' ne change en rien la vision que j'ai de toi. Pour moi tu es toujours le même Clark Kent… Et même ça te rend encore plus 'unique'… " avoua-t-elle en secouant légèrement sa main

Le jeune homme amena sa main de libre recouvrir celle de Chloé.

" Est-ce que tu veux que je t'avoue autre chose ? " demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

" Bien sûr " répondit-elle avant qu'il ne la lève

" En fin de compte, je vais plutôt te le montrer… " Chloé se demandait s'il avait oublié de lui dire un autre de ses pouvoirs

Son idée tomba vite à l'eau lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Clark de poser sur sa joue et lui effleurer légèrement les lèvres. Elle eut alors une impression de déjà vu mais n'osa rien dire.

Clark prit son courage à deux mains et amena ses lèvres vers celles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser qui était à présent passionné. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur afin de reprendre leur souffle. Clark vit que Chloé semblait confuse.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda-t-il inquiet

" Et bien, je suis étonnée. Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Lana... " dit-elle en grimaçant

" Moi aussi je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de mes erreurs. Chloé, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi mais sache que je ne joue pas cette fois-ci. "

" Wow. Le grand Clark Kent qui m'accorde enfin un peu d'attention. Je dois être en train de rêver! " répondit-elle en plaisantant

" Je t'assure que c'est la réalité. " sourit-il

Pour toute réponse, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

**. : Bellagio Hotel, vendredi matin : .**

Clark Kent était heureux. Actuellement seul en train de déjeuner mais heureux. Il avait avoué son secret à la personne qu'il aimait et celle-ci l'avait accepté sans faire de différence. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Peter s'avancer vers lui.

" Hey " dit-il avec un sourire

" Salut Tiger – Oh désolé, ce surnom doit uniquement être autorisé à Mary Jane " répondit-il en plaisantant

Peter se mit à rougir en pensant à son amie.

" En général oui, mais ça va pour cette fois " Peter avait une idée derrière la tête

" Comment ça va ce matin ? "

" Bien mais je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a suivit un bon conseil et qui est heureux " répondit Peter d'un air innocent

" De quoi tu parles ? " dit Clark avec un sourire qui le trahissait

" Oh arrête ! Je vous ai vu Chloé et toi quand tu l'a raccompagné à sa chambre à… deux heures du matin " dit-il en riant

" Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir à cette heure ? " s'étonna Clark

Peter poussa un long et triste soupir.

" Je marchais, réfléchissant à tout ce qui a été dit hier soir " admit-il

" Ohh… et tu te sens prêt à faire le grand saut ? " s'enquit le jeune homme

" Oui mais j'ai toujours peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver par ma faute "

" J'ai dis la même chose à mon ami Pete une fois où des gens s'intéressaient à moi. Il m'a répondu : _'Je sais bien mais je suis toujours là…' _Quand j'y ai repensé cette nuit, c'est à ce moment que j'ai bien compris le sens de ses mots. Et je me suis trouvé stupide d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant d'en parler à Chloé. " expliqua-t-il

" Je devrais me servir de ton exemple pour parler à MJ… " dit-il en enviant secrètement Clark d'être si heureux

" Tu va pouvoir t'exercer, la voilà qui arrive… " annonça Clark

Peter se sentit paniquer intérieurement.

" Salut les gars ! " s'écria-t-elle joyeusement

" Hey ! " répondirent-ils avec un sourire

" Tout va bien Clark ? Tu as l'air… heureux " mentionna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Peter

" Oui… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? " il se demandait si elle aussi savait quelque chose

" Oh, juste comme ça. Au fait Peter, tu as des nouvelles de ta tante ? "

" Euh oui. Tout va bien, elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs " lui apprit-il

" Tu la remercieras de ma part "

Alors que Peter le lui promettais, Chloé arriva derrière Clark et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

" Salut ! " annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant

Peter et Mary Jane lui répondirent et les virent alors s'enfermer dans leur monde. Peter jeta un œil à son amie et la vit regarder le couple mélancoliquement. C'est alors que plus déterminé que jamais, il se mit en tête de tout révéler à MJ dans la journée.

Malheureusement, sa timidité légendaire ne l'aida pas beaucoup.

**. : LVMPD, le soir même : .**

" Bonsoir tout le monde " les accueillit Sara

" La soirée va être chargée, Grissom nous attend sur les lieux d'un nouveau cambriolage " poursuivit-elle avant de leur demander de l'attendre dans le hall d'accueil

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une épicerie située dans une rue peu fréquentée de la ville.

Grissom était déjà en train de faire les relevés d'empreintes pendant que le détective Vartan prenait la déposition du propriétaire. Sara ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail. Elle lança un grand sourire à Grissom lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Il le lui rendit évidemment sans hésiter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le détective Vartan débarqua dans l'épicerie.

" On a un double homicide au nord de la ville, d'après les policiers présents, un morceau de tissu blanc était déposé à côté d'une des victimes " annonça-t-il

" Ok, on le prend. Sara, appelle Nick et dit lui de venir couvrir cette enquête " dit Grissom et la jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt.

Grissom sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers les jeunes.

" On va sur un meurtre à l'autre bout de la ville, malheureusement on ne peut pas vous prendre à cause de la presse. Quelqu'un les a mis au courant et nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de vous emmener " annonça-t-il

Un 'oh' général se fit entendre.

" Je suis désolé. Je vais demander à un officier de vous ramener au labo. Je dirai à un de mes CSIs de vous occuper. "

Ils acquiescèrent et le scientifique partit échanger quelques mots avec Vartan. A ce moment là, le sixième sens de Peter s'éveilla. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'officier Nelson arriver sur les lieux. Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qui se passait avec son instinct de précognition. C'est alors qu'il entendit Vartan parler à un autre policier.

" Pourquoi ne pas demander ça à Nelson " se plaint ce dernier

" Parce que je viens de l'envoyer couvrir les CSIs " répondit le détective

Les sens de Peter se mirent en alerte mais il ne pu rien faire car le policier arriva et leur annonça qu'il les ramenait au labo.

**. : Quartier résidentiel, Nord de Las Vegas : .**

Grissom et Sara sortaient de leur véhicule au moment où une voiture de patrouille vint se garer derrière eux.

Il n'y avait personne de présent sur les lieux et les CSIs trouvèrent ça suspect.

" Officier, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai personne ici ? " l'interrogea Grissom

" Aucune idée, je vais vérifier les lieux " dit-il en dégainant son arme

Les deux scientifiques attendirent patiemment à l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, Nelson fut de retour et leur assura qu'il n'y avait personne.

" Les corps se trouvent dans la pièce du fond " annonça-t-il alors que les CSIs entrèrent

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre alors ils sortirent leurs lampes torches tout en continuant à longer les murs.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre, ils furent poussés violemment à l'intérieur.


	5. 5ème partie

**. : LVMPD, CSI Division au même moment : .**

Le gang était rassemblé dans la salle de pause attendant Warrick qui devait revenir d'une scène de crime. Peter était perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas quoi faire sur l'instant. Clark avait remarqué que quelque chose le perturbait mais il pensait plutôt à Mary Jane. Peter se leva alors et dit :

" Je vais aller prendre quelques photos, Clark tu veux bien venir me donner un coup de main ? "

" Euh oui " répondit-il incertain

Les deux garçons quittèrent la salle sous le regard interloqué' de leurs amies.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, Clark l'arrêta :

" Tout va bien ? Tu n'as même pas pris ton appareil… " remarqua-t-il

" Je crois que Grissom et Sara sont en danger " lâcha-t-il

" Quoi ? Comment ça ? "

" A chaque fois que l'officier Nelson arrive, mon sixième sens s'affole. Ca me l'a fait tout à l'heure. Et j'ai appris qu'il était parti avec eux "

" Il faut qu'on y aille mais on ne sait même pas où ils sont exactement " dit Clark

" Si, j'ai entendu l'appel sur le scanner. Y'avait une voiture de patrouille dernière nous " se justifia Peter

" Il vaut mieux qu'on ne perde pas de temps, je ne peux pas utiliser ma supervitesse sinon je vais me perdre "

" Ok "

Clark regarda autour de lui et vit leur véhicule. Il la désigna et ils s'élancèrent vers le véhicule.

**. : Nord de Las Vegas, pendant ce temps : .**

Les deux CSIs perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, deux hommes armés se tenaient à quelques pas d'eux.

" Sortez vos armes et posez les à terre ! " leur ordonna un des types

Sara s'empressa d'obéir mais Grissom ne bougea pas.

" Toi aussi ! Tout de suite ! " hurla l'homme

" Je ne porte pas d'arme " répondit-il calmement en levant sa veste pour se justifier

L'homme émit un rire cynique avant de s'avancer vers lui et de la frapper dans les côtes. Grissom se plia sous la douleur et l'homme pointa son arme vers Sara pour l'empêcher de bouger.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! " demanda Sara qui sentait la colère lui monter à la tête

" C'est très simple… " à ce moment là, Nelson entra dans la pièce

" Bon travail Nelson. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus besoin de toi " il le visa alors en pleine tête et l'abattu sans remords

" Ah ces flics, ils seraient prêts à tout pour du fric ! " dit-il avant de se tourner vers les CSIs

" Bon, où en étions-nous… Ah oui, c'est très simple, vous avez vu notre beau travail sur les cambriolages mais ça ne m'amuse plus de faire ça. J'ai donc décidé de passer à quelque chose de plus excitant. " annonça-t-il

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, " lui demanda son collègue

" Ce type, c'est la tête de la police scientifique de Vegas " dit-il en désignant Grissom du bout de son arme

" On va le garder ici et les autorités voudront qu'on leur rende son génie. Mais bien sûr, avant que ça n'arrive ils auront à me verser une énorme somme d'argent ! Après ça on se tire vite fait d'ici et on pars au Mexique ! " expliqua-t-il

" Génial comme plan mec ! "

'Crétins' pensèrent les deux scientifiques.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ? " demanda-t-il

" Oh… on a pas besoin d'elle " répondit-il avant de braquer son arme sur Sara et de tirer

Grissom se jeta alors sur la jeune femme, prêt à recevoir la balle, mais il ne sentit aucune douleur. Il vit alors Clark leur servir de bouclier. Le jeune homme les avait poussés dans le coin de la pièce et se trouvait maintenant devant les deux types armés. Ces derniers, dans un élan de rage, vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur lui.

Pendant qu'il jouait les diversions, Peter tissa une toile et se retrouva sur le mur du côté des CSIs.

Les deux scientifiques n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les balles rebondissaient sur Clark et Peter était collé en haut du mur. Ce dernier sauta alors sur le mur, situé derrière les braqueurs et les désarma à l'aide de toiles avant de sauter à terre et de leur régler leur compte avec l'aide de Clark. Après qu'ils les aient mis KO, ils se précipitèrent vers le couple, recroquevillé dans un coin.

Grissom aidait Sara à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

" Mais comment avez-vous fait ? " bégaya Grissom

Peter et Clark se regardèrent avant de répondre :

" Et bien, disons que nous sommes différents… " dit Clark

" Vous êtes Spider-Man, pas vrai ? " demanda Sara qui venait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle

" Oui… " fit Peter

" Et vous Clark ? je les ai vu vider leurs chargeurs sur vous "

Celui-ci montra alors son t-shirt complètement troué avant de le cacher sous sa veste. Le couple resta muet.

" Ecoutez, il faut que vous nous promettiez d'en parler à personne " leur demanda Peter et ils acquiescèrent

" Je vais appeler Brass " annonça Grissom

Quelques minutes plus tard, des voitures de patrouilles arrivèrent sur place et Jim Brass s'empressa de retrouver ses collègues. Il fut surpris de les voir en compagnie de Peter et de Clark.

Après échangé quelques mots, quelque chose embêtait toujours le policier.

" Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici et non au labo ? " demanda-t-il aux jeunes

" Et bien… " commença Clark ne sachant pas quoi inventer

" J'avais quelques questions à poser au Dr Grissom sur l'entomologie pour un devoir, et comme c'est notre dernier soir, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le voir avant de partir " continua Peter peu convaincu par son mensonge

" Je vois… " répondit Brass méfiant

" Et vous avez mis ces hommes KO à mains nues ? " poursuivit-il

" Oui "

" C'est la vérité Jim " répliqua Grissom mais Brass était toujours sceptique

" Bien… Je vous fais confiance " dit-il avant de partir

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant de rentrer.

**. : De retour au LVMPD : .**

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de pause où attendaient impatiemment Mary Jane et Chloé. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de Clark quand elle le vit.

" Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés ! "

" Clark n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Brass s'en chargea :

" Sauver le monde une nouvelle fois " dit-il avant de partir

" Quoi ? " s'étonna MJ

" Ils ont empêché des braqueurs de me tuer Sara et moi. " intervint Grissom

Chloé regarda Clark fièrement avant de l'embrasser. MJ les observait tristement alors que Peter ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il finit par l'approcher doucement.

" Ça va ? " demanda-t-il

" Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de risquer ma vie une nouvelle fois. Je crois que tu mérites le titre de héros, Tiger " répondit-elle en souriant

" Je n'ai rien d'un héros " dit-il en souriant également

" Et modeste par-dessus tout " plaisanta-t-elle

Il était temps pour le gang de faire ses adieux à l'équipe qui les avait si bien accueilli.

" Merci pour tout Dr Grissom " dit Clark en lui serrant la main

" Ce fut un plaisir et une très bonne expérience " répondit-il content

" On vous enverra une copie de nos articles " assura Peter

" Oui et pourquoi pas le journal dans lequel ils sont apparus " ajouta MJ

" J'y compte bien " dit Grissom

Peter arrêta Greg qui passait dans le couloir et lui demanda de les prendre en photo. Le jeune laborantin accepta immédiatement. Après que la photo de groupe fut prise, tous échangèrent encore des adieux avant de rentrer, pour le gang, à leur hôtel.

Clark et Chloé avaient décidé d'aller manger quelque chose alors qu'MJ préférait retourner dans sa chambre. Peter décida de l'accompagner, décidé à tout lui dire.


	6. 6ème partie

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, Peter s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

" MJ… je voudrais te parler de quelque chose "

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

" De quoi s'agit-il Peter ? "

Alors qu'il allait se lancer, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa subitement, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.

" Qu'est-ce que… "

Ils entendirent une sorte de claquage et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre à vive allure.

" Peter ! " cria MJ apeurés

'Réfléchi vite !' s'ordonna-t-il

Il vit alors la trappe dans le plafond de l'ascenseur et sauta pour l'ouvrir. La sortie était libre et Peter attrapa MJ avant de sortir sur le toit. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, ils risquaient de s'écraser avec l'ascenseur. Il tendit alors son bras gauche pour en faire sortir un fil qui alla s'accrocher plus haut. L'ascenseur disparut sous leurs pieds et ils l'entendirent quelques secondes plus tard, s'écraser.

Peter était à présent collé à la paroi, tenant MJ dans ses bras. Celle-ci le regardait à la fois étrangement, surprise, contente et admirablement. Peter ne sut pas quoi dire et se contenta donc de lui tisser une toile pendant qu'il allait ouvrir une porte.

Une fois sur le sol, il entraîna MJ vers sa chambre.

" MJ… " commença-t-il

" C'est donc toi… " dit-elle, une expression rêveuse sur le visage

" Oui "

" Si tu savais à quel point je voulais que ce soit toi " avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

" Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu ai des problèmes par ma faute. "

" Peter… "

" Attends, ce n'est pas tout "

Elle le regarda un instant et le pressa de continuer.

" Ce jour là, à l'enterrement de Norman Osborn… Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je voulais vraiment retourner tes sentiments, te dire à quel point je t'aimais… mais au lieu de ça, mes responsabilités de Spider-Man m'en ont empêché… " expliqua-t-il honteux

" Peter, je veux que tu sois franc avec moi… Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? " demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée

" Evidemment. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble… "

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas ! "

" Je ne supporterai pas de te voir blessée ou pire encore, à cause de moi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sachant que je n'ai pas pu te sauver " admit-il tristement

" J'ai déjà failli mourir Peter ! Alors s'il te plaît, malgré tout ce qui peut arriver à l'avenir, laisse-nous une chance ! " une larme fit son chemin le long de sa joue

Peter porta sa main à la joue de la jeune fille et balaya la larme. Puis, sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mary Jane posa son front contre le sien.

" Comment te sont venues tes facultés ? " lui demanda-t-elle intriguée

Peter rit légèrement avant de répondre :

" C'est une longue histoire "

" J'ai tout mon temps " déclara-telle avec un sourire espiègle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois

Peter l'emmena près du sofa installé dans un coin de la chambre et ils s'installèrent. MJ se blottit contre lui et l'écouta attentivement commencer son récit.

" Il était une fois un garçon amoureux de la fille habitant la maison voisine… " commença-t-il en plaisantant

**. : Las Vegas, la veille du départ : .**

Clark et Chloé se détendaient tranquillement à la piscine de l'hôtel. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Alors que Chloé était en train de se faire bronzer sur une chaise longue, Clark arriva trempé près d'elle et se secoua.

" Clark ! " cria-t-elle en s'asseyant

" Désolé… Y'a un panier de basket accroché à un des bords de la piscine, tu viens faire une partie ? " demanda-t-il

" Ok mais pas de super pouvoirs ! " dit-elle à voix basse avant de le suivre

" Promis "

Pendant ce temps, le silence régnait dans la chambre de Peter. Mary Jane et lui s'étaient endormis sur le sofa à la fin de son récit.

Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de profiter de leur dernière soirée et d'aller faire un tour sur le Strip. En voyant sortir Peter et Mary Jane de l'ascenseur, Clark et Chloé surent aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêche de sourire stupidement mais les deux autres préféraient les ignorer.

Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant, ils visitèrent des lieux mythiques tels que Little Paris puis allèrent acheter quelques souvenirs pour leur famille et amis.

**. : Aéroport McCarran, LV : .**

L'avion à destination de New York était le premier à partir. Les quatre jeunes venaient de faire enregistrer leurs bagages et se retrouvèrent dans un des cafés de l'aéroport. Il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure à Peter et Mary Jane avant d'embarquer à bord de leur avion. Clark et Chloé avaient encore une demi-heure devant eux.

" Bien, une semaine de vacances qui s'achève… ça va être dur de retourner à la maison " dit Clark d'un air nostalgique

" M'en parle pas… " répondit Peter qui pensait à ce qui l'attendait à New York. Le Bugle, Spider-man, l'université et les boulots minables pour survivre, mais heureusement, maintenant il avait MJ à ses côtés…

" Ok cette ville est géniale mais c'est tout ceci est artificiel… derrière les façades illuminées et riches, c'est comme partout. Je préfère la vrai et malheureusement dure réalité " avoua Mary Jane pensive

" Je seconde ce que tu viens de dire… " ajouta Chloé

" N'empêche que j'aimerais assez voir ce que donnerait le Talon dans une ville comme celle-ci " ajouta-t-elle, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

" Et bien, tu deviendrais peut être millionnaire mais pour ça il faudrait que tu serves en tenue très légère " plaisanta Clark

" Comme si ça te dérangerait " rétorqua-t-elle en le poussant.

'Les passagers à destination de New York City sont priés de bien vouloir se présenter au contrôle de sécurité, situé porte B-2'

" Ah, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller " annonça Peter à l'intention de sa petite amie

Ils se levèrent tous et prirent la direction indiquée. Arrivés devant le contrôle de sécurité, ils décidèrent de faire leurs adieux. Ils se prirent tour à tour dans les bras en échangeant quelques mots.

" J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ! "

" Oui, vous savez où nous trouver, des Smallville y'en a pas cinquante. "

Après quelques minutes de bavardage, Peter prit la main d'MJ et ils s'éloignèrent en faisant un signe à leurs amis.

Clark passa son bras autour des épaules de Chloé et ils les regardèrent partir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'était à leur tour de passer par un contrôle de sécurité avant de s'envoler vers Metropolis.

**. : Las Vegas, deux semaines plus tard : .**

Gil Grissom venait de récupérer son courrier et s'apprêtait à le vérifier lorsque Sara sortit de la salle de bain. Elle passait la plupart de son temps chez lui et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. En la voyant, Grissom posa ses lettres sur le comptoir avant de se précipiter vers elle.

" Hey " dit-il avec un grand sourire

" Je vois que tu es déjà habillé, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? " demanda-t-elle avant de lui passer ses bras autour du cou

" Je voulais te laisser récupérer un peu plus… " répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois

" Vraiment ? " elle le pinça alors dans le dos

" Hé ! Ca fait mal ! " se plaint-il en s'éloignant d'elle

" C'est pour t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! " ricana-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la pile de courrier

" Tu veux du café ? " demanda Grissom

" Oui "

Alors qu'il était en train de leur verser du café, Sara trouvant un courrier bien intéressant.

" Gil, tu as une lettre de Smallville " annonça-t-elle en agitant l'enveloppe

" Ah… ouvres là, ça doit être nos amis journalistes " répondit-il avant de venir derrière elle et de lui passer ses bras autour de la taille

Sara ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un journal, ainsi qu'un mot l'accompagnant. Grissom regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de lire le mot :

_" Dr Grissom, Sara, voici comme prévu le journal dans lequel se trouve notre article. Autant dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de succès sur Smallville et les responsables du Daily Planet avaient l'air particulièrement contents. Peter et Mary Jane nous ont fait savoir que leur article serait dans une édition de la semaine prochaine et qu'il vous le ferait parvenir aussitôt !_

_Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et sachez que le métier de CSI est dans tous les esprits au lycée, peut être qu'un jour le principal vous appellera afin que vous veniez le présenter ici. Qui sait ?_

_Clark Kent & Chloé__ Sullivan "_

Le message fut sourire les deux CSIs et Sara déplia le journal pour en lire les gros titres. Dans un coin était écrit en caractères normaux : _Sin City : Sur les traces des enquêteurs de l'ombre _– Article rédigé par les deux gagnants du concours Journalistes en herbe. Page 3

Sara trouva la page en question et ils commencèrent à lire :

_" Las Vegas, Nevada. Dans cette ville surnommée Ville de Pêchés et dont la population est de 478434 habitants, le crime est malheureusement présent, comme ailleurs. Pour résoudre les enquêtes, trouver les coupables, analyser les faits, le Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department dispose d'une équipe d'experts, plus connus sous l'appellation CSI : Crime Scene Investigator, travaillant avec leur arme secrète : la science. A la tête de cette équipe de nuit, on retrouve le Dr Gil Grissom : expert dans le domaine de l'entomologie, Sara Sidle : spécialisée dans les analyses d'éléments et de matériaux…"_

**FIN**


End file.
